


Признай, что тебе это нравится

by Chlenik



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Mickey, Female Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, Gender or Sex Swap, fem!ian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йен стояла за барной стойкой и улыбалась всем подряд, включая тех похотливых баб, которые пялились на нее и при любом удобном случае готовы были затащить в грязный туалет этого вшивого клуба.</p><p>Микки сидела в самом дальнем углу, наблюдая за происходящим со стороны, и потягивала пиво. Если кто-то начнет клеиться к Йен, она тут же вмешается и наваляет шалаве, чтобы та не тянула руки к чужому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признай, что тебе это нравится

Йен стояла за барной стойкой и улыбалась всем подряд, включая тех похотливых баб, которые пялились на нее и при любом удобном случае готовы были затащить в грязный туалет этого вшивого клуба.

Микки сидела в самом дальнем углу, наблюдая за происходящим со стороны, и потягивала пиво. Если кто-то начнет клеиться к Йен, она тут же вмешается и наваляет шалаве, чтобы та не тянула руки к чужому.

— Эй, красотка, здесь свободно? — раздался сверху слащавый голосок.

Крашеная блондинка с уродскими татуировками нависала над Милкович и похабно заулыбалась.

— Занято! — грубо отмахнулась Микки и снова посмотрела в сторону бара.

— У-у, какая недотрога, я же вижу, что ты весь вечер одна, а я могу составить компанию...

— Я че, на лесбу похожа, бля? — завелась Милкович. — Съеби отсюда, не интересно!

Получив в ответ набор стандартных ругательств и средний палец, Микки вновь обрела свободу. Она досадливо фыркнула и допила пиво. Без бухла ей было долго не протянуть, так что девушка направилась к стойке с Йен.

— Эй, бармен, еще одно пиво!

— Ты все еще здесь, — ухмыльнулась Галлагер, тряся своими рыжими кудрями в такт музыке.

К слову, единственное, что было хорошим в этой дыре, помимо сносного бухла, так это плейлист. Музло они выбирали годное, под такое можно было даже танцевать, если бы проклятые розовые вокруг не облизывались на ее жопу и сиськи при каждом движении.

Йен поставила бокал и довольно улыбнулась:

— У меня перерыв пять минут.

Микки кивнула и отхлебнула прохладного пенного, глядя на то, как Галлагер выходит из-за стойки и подходит прямо к ней вплотную, наклоняется ниже и едва не целует ее.

— Ты че, бля?! — Милкович увернулась и загнанно осмотрелась по сторонам.

Привычка постоянно бояться и оглядываться не оставляла ее нигде. Вокруг всем было похуй, абсолютно. Микки вспомнила, что она до сих пор была в долбаной «Феечке», и посмотрела на усмехающуюся Йен. Нужно было в срочном порядке стереть с ее лица эту пародию на улыбку.

Милкович вдохнула поглубже и поцеловала Йен. Они в первый раз делали это прилюдно, не скрываясь, и это было охуенно. Она покусывала яркие мягкие губы и вылизывала рот Галлагер изнутри. Микки на секунду подумала, что влюбилась по-настоящему, но отбросила эту мысль подальше и решила просто наслаждаться моментом, потому что моменты бывают слишком коротки.

— Ну что, не больно же? — зеленые глаза Йен смеялись, а Микки ничего не могла ответить, а может, просто не хотела портить момент словами.

— Моя смена закончится через час, дождешься? — Галлагер оправила топ, чтобы вырез больше открывал грудь и, подмигнув, вернулась к своей работе.

— Дождусь, как же, мечтай! — Микки перекричала музыку и, вопреки своим словам, вернулась на то же самое место, которое никто не пожелал занять в ее отсутствие.

***

Девушки шли по безлюдной улице поочередно прикладываясь к горлышку «Bell’s».

— Еще немного, и эта корова трахнула бы тебя, если бы я не вмешалась! — возмутилась Микки, вырвав бутылку из рук Йен.

— Но если бы не она, у нас бы не было этого, — счастливо улыбнулась Милкович.

— И че, тебя реально устраивает, что каждая сука в этом клоповнике мечтает тебя поиметь?

— Пусть мечтают, мне все равно. С каких пор деньги стали для тебя грязными? — Йен достала из кармана сложенную пополам пачку купюр и потрясла ими перед лицом Микки. — Это все чаевые! Плата за то, что я позволяю им смотреть в вырез. И соблазняю.

Галлагер провела кончиком языка по нижней, затем по верхней губам и обнажила зубы.

— Нихуя не сексуально, — соврала Милкович и сделала глоток, чтобы унять тянущее возбуждение внизу живота.

Йен пожала плечами и убрала деньги.

До дома Галлагеров они дошли без приключений, если не считать увязавшегося за ними бомжа.

В доме было тихо: Фиона спала внизу на диване, и возле ее свисающей руки валялась рюмка водки и куча мусора из окурков, оберток и еще чего-то мелкого.

— Спальня сегодня свободна, пошли, — Йен потащила Микки за собой вверх по лестнице.

Милкович только в конце пролета поняла, что Йен держит ее за руку, и сжала ее в ответ.

В этой комнате было не так, как в остальных: никаких плакатов на стенах и детских вещей. Здесь они еще не трахались. Микки сбросила с плеча свою сумку и толкнула Галлагер на широкую кровать, забираясь сверху.

— Не терпится, Милкович? — рыжая сучка снова усмехалась.

У Микки не осталось никакого выхода, кроме как заткнуть ее болтливый рот своими губами. Она запустила ладони под блядский топ, под которым ничего не было, и сжала маленькие груди. Соски тут же встали в ответ на прикосновения, и Йен дернула бедрами, забыв вдохнуть.

— Кому тут еще не терпится.

Ладони Йен скользнули вверх по бедрам Микки и остановились на промежности. Она прошлась пальцами по шву, надавливая и поглаживая девушку через джинсовую ткань, и расстегнула пуговицу на ширинке.

Черт бы подрал эти долбаные штаны с высокой талией! Милкович резко привстала и принялась стягивать с себя джинсы, то и дело путаясь и едва не падая.

— Какая грация, — улыбнулась Йен, наблюдая за попытками Микки раздеться, как за шоу, подложив руку под голову, чтобы было лучше видно.

— Иди на хуй! — огрызнулась раскрасневшаяся Милкович, наконец-то одолев проклятые штаны.

— Ну, вот этого предложить не могу, зато могу кое-что другое, — Йен протянула руку и, дождавшись, пока Микки ответит, с силой потянула ее на себя.

Милкович лежала на спине, а Йен, усевшись верхом, держала ее руки над головой, щекоча лицо и шею своими длинными рыжими волосами. Она выставила кончик языка и медленно обвела им губы девушки.

— Признай, что тебе нравится, когда я так делаю.

Микки дернулась, попытавшись высвободиться, но Галлагер держала крепко. Она двинула бедрами — и по телу прошла волна возбуждения.

— Трахни меня уже, блядь! — прошипела Микки, глядя в зеленые глаза.

Она не могла просто так признаться, что ее заводит все, что делает рыжая сучка: как выглядит, как касается и даже как говорит.

Йен опустила одну руку вниз, провела пальцами по трусам Микки и довольно улыбнулась. Милкович закатила глаза и хотела было возмутиться, но Йен повторила, и стало не до слов. Она тяжело задышала, когда та отодвинула ткань в сторону и надавила на клитор, медленно размазывая смазку по всей его поверхности.

«Садистка», — пронеслось в голове Микки, когда от медленных движений у нее начало сводить мышцы живота.

— Твою же мать, Йен, — умоляюще протянула Милкович, вцепившись в рыжие волосы пятерней.

Галлагер наклонилась, и они столкнулись губами. Микки жадно целовала ее, трахая ласкающую руку.

— Скажи, что ты любишь меня, Милкович, — прошептала Йен, ускоряясь.

Микки открыла рот и застонала, испытывая один их самых охерительных оргазмов в своей жизни.

— Умеешь же ты выбрать момент, рыжий лобок, — Милкович улыбнулась и потянулась за сигаретами и зажигалкой.

— Тебе же это нравится, — довольно ответила Йен, сползая на постель рядом.

Дождавшись, когда Микки подкурила сигарету, она взяла и затянулась, задумчиво выпуская струю дыма.

— Если скажешь, я разрешу тебе отлизывать мне каждый раз, когда захочешь.

Милкович забрала сигарету обратно и положила ее в пепельницу.

— А разве я и так не могу?

Пожав плечами, Галлагер приподняла край юбки и оголила молочно-белое бедро.

Сердце Микки забилось быстрее, она посмотрела на веснушки, уходящие вверх под юбку, и перевела взгляд на пристально смотрящие на нее глаза.

— Ну ладно… — замялась Милкович. — Блядь… Я тебя люблю.

Давно она не чувствовала себя так по-идиотски, хотя слова, которые она сказала, были чистой правдой.

Йен закусила губу и лучисто улыбнулась, заложив ладони за голову и бросив многозначительный взгляд на свою задранную юбку.

Поняв намек Микки шумно сглотнула и ринулась вниз, покрывая бедра девушки короткими поцелуями.


End file.
